Megaman Knights
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: A story set in an Alternate Megaman Universe. With the characters of the Megaman games. A romantic series set on a world of swords and magic.
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man Knights

A Megaman AU (Alternate Universe) Fanfiction. By Persona.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, nor any other character related to the Megaman video game series. CAPCOM does. I'm borrowing them just for fun purposes and not to gain any money. So please don't sue me.

AU disclaimer: This is an AU fic. Meaning that I'll be using the same characters, but to tell a completely different story in a completely new environment that has nothing to do with the original Megaman universe.

Things between ( ) represents thought.

Okay, with all that cleared up. Let's begin the story.

Prologue:

The land of Kapkom was fertile and prosperous. Many kingdoms ruled its lands, and their people lived happy and in prosperity.

Of all the kingdoms, the biggest was with no doubt the Light Kingdom. Ruled by the old and wise King Thomas Light. The people in the Light Kingdom loved their king, since the Light family had ruled the Light kingdom with justice for many generations.

But then, THAT day came.

The day when the evil wizard Wily raised himself to power and started conquering every single kingdom of the once beautiful land of Kapkom.

One by one, the kingdoms surrendered to Wily and his army of powerful magic armored knights.

It is here, during this troublesome times, that our story begins.

Chapter 1

Princess Kalinka was a young teenage girl, her hair was a brown-reddish color and her eyes were a deep blue. Her long royal dress only enhanced her beauty.

It had been seemingly a normal and peaceful day in the northlands of Kapkom, where the Cossacks Kingdom was. But then, seemingly out of nowhere, the army of the evil and powerful wizard known as Wily attacked the royal castle.

Kalinka had been in her room when the attack started. She had found out about the attack when one of the castle's soldiers came into her room to warn her. He told Kalinka that she would be taken along with her father Cossacks the Great, Czar of the Cossacks Kingdom, to the castle's basement, where they would be safe until the attack was repelled.

When she heard this, Princess Kalinka hurriedly took her blue bird Beat out of its cage, which she did very often, and followed the soldier to safety.

But neither of them had counted that they would be ambushed inside the castle's walls. While they were running down the hall towards the basement door, a wall next to them exploded.

It had been one of Wily's evil knights; which wore a magic armor.

The magic armors were one of the reasons that the army of Wily was so feared across the land. The powerful wizard made the armors and gave them different powers and abilities with his dark magical powers.

The one that broke a hole in the wall was a huge knight, wearing a heavy looking thick blue armor, it's helmet was round and flat at the top, and the joints were held by thick screws. He didn't seem to have a weapon of sorts, but his metal gloves seemed very thick and had dust on them, as he had used them to break down the wall.

"I'm Hardman, wearer of the Hard Armor. I'm taking the princess as my prisoner!" he yelled at the soldier and at Princess Kalinka.

The soldier took his sword in both hands, "I'll never let you take the princess! You'll have to kill me first!"

Hardman seemed to smile under his helmet. "Okay, I'll grant your request."

"Run Princess! Run!" the soldier knew that he was no match for one of Wily's evil knights, but he hoped that he would be able to buy Princess Kalinka enough time for her to get to safety.

Kalinka did as she was told, and ran as fast as she could in her royal dress. It hadn't been a minute since she started running that she heard a sickening crushing sound, and a moan of pain from the castle soldier. Kalinka didn't dare turn around, knowing what had befallen the soldier.

Princess Kalinka ran trough the halls of the great castle as fast as her legs could take her. Her pet bird, Beat, was following her flying just over her head. She soon heard the heavy footsteps of Hardman following her. It seemed that the thick armor gave the evil knight a lot of strength, but it made him very slow.

Kalinka just hoped that she could make it to the basement in time.

Kalinka was turning a corner in the hallway when another of Wily's knights stepped in front of her. This one was wearing a purple-red armor, with a round and dented wheel on the helmet, right on the forehead.

"I am Metalman, wearer of the Metal Armor." he said, introducing himself to the frightened Princess. "Now, come peacefully if you do not want to get hurt." Metalman said this as two big round dented wheels appeared on his hands out of thin air, surely from his armor's magic power.

Princess Kalinka turned around to see that Hardman had reached them. Kalinka was trapped. She started crying, as she saw no way out of being captured.

Both Metalman and Hardman smiled evilly in triumph. They were about to grab the weeping Princess when they heard a melody; a whistling melody.

"What was that?" asked Metalman as he looked around, trying to find its source.

A reply came to the evil knights from above. "Let her go you fiends!"

Kalinka recognized the voice, "Blues!" she cried happily.

Metalman and Hardman looked up, and saw that someone was high above them, standing on one of the spider lights that illuminated the long hallway.

It was Blues, also known as Protoman wearer of the Proto Armor. His magic armor was red and white, his helmet was red and had an eye protecting dark glass that protected his eyes and kept them hidden to his opponents, which made it hard to read his movements. On his left arm he held a huge shield that covered most of his body, and a magical energy sword on his right hand. He also wore an yellow scarf around his neck.

"Damn you! Die!" Metalman tossed his wheel blades upwards, aiming at Blues. But Blues just rose his shield, protecting himself from the attack. He then took out his sword and jumped down.

Blues was aiming at Hardman, the heavy knight met Blues with an uppercut, but he stopped the blow with his shield, which was indestructible thanks to his armor's magical powers, and then made a cut with his sword, which was also magical since it was also part of the armor.

The sword cut easily trough Hardman's armor, making a cut on his body under it. The cut was deep enough, and Hardman's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he heavily fell to the floor, as the life left his body.

"Stop right now!" Metalman yelled behind him.

Blues turned around and saw that Metalman was holding Princess Kalinka tightly with one arm, while his other arm held a spiked wheel at the Princess throat. "Drop your sword and your shield or the Princess dies!"

Blues complied, as he threw his sword to the floor, his shield following soon afterwards.

Metalman smiled, "Very good! Now die!" Metalman was about to throw the sharp spiked wheel that he was holding towards Blues, when he was attacked by Princess Kalinka's pet bird, Beat.

"Ouch! Get away you stupid bird!" Beat flew fast towards Metalman's head, and started to peck all over his face. Metalman had to release his grip on Kalinka to get the feisty bird away from his face.

Blues saw how Metalman released Kalinka, and took his chance to attack. Metalman was able to get Beat away from his face, he saw Protoman coming and tried to stop him, by throwing the spiked metal wheel he was holding towards the incoming Protoman, but Metalman didn't know that the Proto Armor gave Protoman an incredible speed.

Blues was able to catch the spinning blade just before it reached his neck, and in one swift motion, tossed it back at Metalman.

Metalman, lacking Blues' speed, could only stare as his own weapon impaled itself on his forehead, and he fell dead to the floor.

Princess Kalinka, now safe, ran towards Blues and hugged him as hard as she could. "Oh, Blues, I was so scared."

Blues hugged the Princess back, and they remained like that for a minute. Then they broke the hug, and kissed each other passionately in the mouth.

Blues lifted the dark glasses from his eyes, looking tenderly at Princess Kalinka. "Are you okay, my love?" he asked her.

Kalinka nodded happily, returning Blues' loving stare, "Yes darling, I am okay. You got here just in time." She looked up to her pet bird, "and you were great too Beat." she said with a smile. Beat tweeted happily in response.

Blues then picked up his sword and shield from the floor. "Come on. I will escort you to safety."

The two then stared running down the hallway again.

As they were turning a corner, they heard some battle noises, followed by screams of pain.

Blues held his sword and shield tightly in his hands, and looked back at Kalinka, "I'll go see what's happening. You wait here."

Kalinka nodded, "Okay my love, be careful."

Blues lowered his shades over his eyes once again, and gave Kalinka a confident smile, "Don't worry."

Blues turned around the hallway, as Kalinka watched by peaking around with her head, being careful as to not to be seen by the enemy.

Blues and Kalinka were surprised when they saw just who had been fighting.

In the hallway there were several castle soldiers, all of them laying dead on the floor, as one of Wily's magic knights was standing over them.

The magical armor that the evil knight was made completely out of ice, the knight himself was extremely big, and the armor only made him look bigger.

But what surprised Blues and Kalinka the most was that Cossacks the Great, Czar of the Cossacks kingdom, was standing in front of this icy knight! The Czar was wearing his royal armor, holding his sword, and was panting heavily.

"HA HA HA HA!" laughed the evil knight, "You really think you can defeat me, Frostman, wearer of the Frost Armor? Surrender now and you will save your life!"

"The Cossacks kingdom will NEVER surrender to the likes of Wily!" replied the Czar.

Frostman laughed, "So be it... DIE!" Frostman punched the floor, and a line of very sharp looking stalagmites started to emerge from the floor, they were headed towards the Czar. They were too fast, even if Cossacks the Great was able to dodge some of them, he was unable to dodge all of them, and his body was pierced trough by several of the many stalagmites.

"FATHER!" screamed Kalinka in anguish as she saw the whole thing happening.

Frostman was surprised when he heard this, and turned around to see Protoman running towards him, holding his sword ready to strike.

Frostman punched the floor again, sending more stalagmites towards Protoman.

"MURDERER!" Blues used a combination of speed, his sword and his shield to dodge and cut trough all of the stalagmites. As the angry Blues reached Frostman, he made a strong slashing move on the icy evil knight.

Frotman's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body was split in half, and his ice armor shattered to pieces.

Blues put away his sword and shield, rose his shades once again, and ran towards the limp form of Cossacks the Great, being joined soon by Kalinka.

"Father! Please hold on, we'll get you some help!" cried the Princess. As she saw how her father was covered in a pool of his own blood.

The Czar shook his head, "My dear daughter, it is too late, I'm going to die soon."

"No! Please, don't leave me alone!" cried Kalinka in anguish.

"You won't be alone Kalinka, Blues will be with you." said Cossacks, and turned his head to look at Blues, "Blues, take good care of my daughter, with my blessings."

Blues nodded, "I will, your majesty."

Cossacks smiled, and finally his eyes closed and he died.

"Father!" Kalinka cried in anguish over her father's dead body.

After a minute, Blues stood up and helped Kalinka to her feet. "Let's go Kalinka, it isn't safe to stay here. I made a promise to your father, I promised that I would take care of you, and I will."

Kalinka nodded and wiped her tears, "You're right Blues, I have to be strong. For my father and for my homeland."

The two of them started to run away again.

To be continued.

Enemies featured in this chapter: Hardman, from Mega Man 3, Metalman, from Mega Man 2 and Frostman, from Mega Man 8.

Persona )


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Man Knights

A Megaman AU (Alternate Universe) Fanfiction. By Persona.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, nor any other character related to the Megaman video game series. CAPCOM does. I'm borrowing them just for fun purposes and not to gain any money. So please don't sue me.

AU disclaimer: This is an AU fic. Meaning that I'll be using the same characters, but to tell a completely different story in a completely new environment that has nothing to do with the original Megaman universe.

Things between this ( ) represents thought.

Okay, with all that cleared up. Let's begin the story.

Chapter 2

In the dark mountains of the west of Kapkom, a gigantic castle made of black rocks stood high and mighty on the highest peak. The front of the castle was carved so it looked like a skull.

It was the castle of the dark wizard, Wily.

In the castle's main room, the evil wizard was sitting on his throne, as his soldiers that had returned from the raid on the Cossacks' castle were bowing in front of him, giving him their report.

"So, even if some of our troops were beaten, we managed to kill the Czar, Cossacks the Great." the soldier in front told Wily.

"Excellent, but what happened to Princess Kalinka." asked the evil wizard.

The soldiers there suddenly looked very worried, "Well, about her, you see, we... hum... she... "

"TALK! What happened with Princess Kalinka! Is she dead too?" asked Wily again, his voice as loud as thunder, scaring the soldiers.

"No... she's alive. She managed to escape... " said the scared soldier.

"What!? How is it possible that a simple teenage girl was able to escape from there when a whole squadron of knights with magical armors where there!" asked Wily standing up, his anger clear in his voice. "She's the only daughter of the Czar! A heir to the throne of the Cossacks' kingdom! If she lives, then I cannot take control of the Cossacks' kingdom as emperor! What happened!?"

"Prince Blue, of the Light kingdom, he was there. He actually managed to kill Generals Metalman, Hardman and Frostman before escaping with the princess!" replied the soldier.

At hearing this, Wily began to calm down and sat back down on his throne. "Prince Blue you say, huh? The bearer of the Proto Armor."

"Yes, my lord." replied the soldier.

"Well, not all is lost then. He will surely take her to the Light Kingdom, so we know where she will be hiding." Wily thought for a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity for the foot soldiers present there, finally Wily looked up at them and said, "Dismissed."

All the foot soldiers there stood up, and saluted Wily before walking out of the huge throne room.

"Shadowman, come here." said Wily seemingly to nobody.

From the shadows of the throne room, where the torches light didn't reach, a figure emerged. "Shadowman, bearer of the Shadow Armor, at your service, Lord Wily." he said.

Shadowman was dressed in what could be called a combination of full body armor and a ninja garb from the far lands of the east. He had a katana sword attached to the belt of his armor-ninja suit, and a big metal star was attached to the front of his hood-helmet. A small metal mask covered his mouth and nose, so only his eyes were visible on his face.

"You heard what happened, Shadowman?" asked Wily as Shadowman stepped closer to the throne where Wily was sitting.

"Yes I did, my lord. Do you want me to do something about it?" Shadowman asked, an evil glint could be seen in his eyes as he asked this.

"Yes," replied Wily, "I want you to go to the Light Kingdom, infiltrate the royal castle, and kill Princess Kalinka Cossacks when the opportunity arrives."

Since he had a mask, nobody was able to see the evil smile on his face as he replied, "It will be my pleasure." With that, Shadowman stepped back into the shadows where he once came.

"You should have sent me, Lord Wily." said a voice from one side of the throne room after Shadowman was gone.

"Why is that, Bass?" replied Wily with a superior smile.

Bass stepped in front of Wily's throne. Unlike the rest of Wily's servants, Bass did not bow in Wily's presence.

Bass, or he Black Knight as some called him, was the Supreme Commander of all of Wily's armies, and he was the most feared warrior in all of Kapkom.

Bass was the bearer of the Black Armor, which he was wearing right now. Like its name said, Bass armor's was completely black, with some golden motives that highlighted his legs, arms, shoulders and chest plate. His helmet was also completely black, except for two gold fins at its sides. He had his sword in its black leather sheath, which was attached to his armor's belt.

Besides Bass walked a huge and furry mountain wolf. The wolf was Treble, Bass' personal pet. Bass had found the wolf when it was just a cub, it was alone and hungry and it had lost its parents. Bass had taken care of Treble since then, and the wolf obeyed all of his orders without question.

"I am your best warrior, and this would be the perfect opportunity to destroy the Light Kingdom, and conquer all of Kapkom once and for all!" replied the Black Knight.

Wily smiled, "Patience Bass, patience. Your time will come when you shall lead my troops to victory, but not yet."

Bass reluctantly accepted this, and walked away. He really didn't care about attacking or conquering the Light kingdom, or Kapkom for that matter. All he wanted was to fight against the only warrior in the world whose skills as a fighter rivaled his own; Prince Rock Light, bearer of the might Mega Armor.

Bass knew that it was his destiny to fight and beat Prince Rock, and when he did, he would become the strongest warrior in all of Kapkom!

The soldier at the top of the watchtower at the gates of the Light castle was watching closely the horizon.

"Huh? What's that?" said the guard to himself as he spotted something approaching from the horizon. Taking out his spyglass, the soldier used it to look who, or what, was coming.

It was Prince Blues, wearing his magical Proto Armor, and Princess Kalinka of the Cossacks kingdom. The two of them were riding on a horse, Princess Kalinka was riding behind Princes Blues, with her arms around his torso. Her head was resting on Blues' shoulders and her eyes were closed, it looked like she was sleeping. The princess pet bird, Beat, was also sleeping, posed on Kalinka's shoulder.

On his part, Blues had his face looking forward, but it was hard to tell how he was since he had his armor's shades down, so it was impossible to look at his eyes.

"Prince Blues is coming! Open the gates!" yelled the soldier on the watchtower to the soldiers standing guard below him, guarding the big wooden gates of the castle.

Hearing the soldier on the watchtower, the soldiers next to the gates hurried to get the door open, while another ran inside to inform of Blues and Kalinka's arrival.

On the distance, Blues saw how the gates of the castle were opening. So he guessed that the guards had seen them coming.

"Kalinka, we are here." said Blues gently to Kalinka.

Kalinka slowly stirred and looked up at Blues, "Oh, sorry. Did I sleep for too long?"

Blues smiled, "Don't worry about it, it's okay. You were tired."

Kalinka smiled and kissed his cheek.

Blues thought about the trip here. After they had managed to escape Wily's troops that were still inside of Cossacks' castle, Kalinka had cried silently the whole way. As she saw the palace that had once been her home overrun by cries of pain of soldiers and the warriors at the orders of the evil wizard Wily killing everything in sight, then remembering how her father had been killed... it was just too much for the poor girl. Finally, Kalinka had succumbed tiredly to sleep. And slept the rest of the way while Blues kept alert.

As they approached the castle, the gates opened and Blues and Kalinka entered the palace grounds.

As Blues got off the horse, and helped Kalinka to get off too, he saw how his younger brother and sister, Prince Rock and Princess Roll, come out of the castle to receive them.

Both of them had come to greet their brother, and in Roll's case Kalinka too, since Roll and Kalinka had been friends for a long time now. Roll was Rock's twin sister, and she was considered the most beautiful princess in the history of the Light Kingdom. She had deep blue eyes and long golden hair that she tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon, which matched the rest of her royal dress.

Princess Roll was being followed by her pet, a green furred cat named Tango.

Even if Rock was younger than Blues, and so was second in line of the throne of the Light Kingdom, he was still probably the mightiest warrior in all of Kapkom. His skill with a sword was second to none, being able to defeat the most experienced soldiers of the castle with ease, even if he was just in his teens. This is why he was also known as Megaman, the bearer of the mighty Mega Armor.

Rock was wearing his normal royal clothes, and was being followed by his pet; a red furred dog named Rush. Rock had been taking care of Rush his whole life, and the red dog loved his master, and showed it with his unconditional loyalty.

Rock was surprised about his brother's visit. Mostly because it was unexpected, but because he came with the princess of the Cossacks' kingdom, Kalinka. Not only that, but they weren't being accompanied by a royal escort, which was VERY unusual.

Blues took off his helmet, and Rock was surprised to see his face without his shades shielding his eyes. Blues' looked tired, like if he had been riding the horse nonstop for an entire day. Now he was beginning to get worried.

Roll noticed that Kalinka didn't look too well either. She was worried too.

"Brother? What's going on?" asked Rock as he and Roll approached Blues and Kalinka.

"It would take too long to explain." replied Blues, "Sister, could you please take Princess Kalinka to your room room? She needs to get cleaned up. Make sure she gets some breakfast too."

Roll nodded and walked next to Kalinka. "Come on Kalinka, you look tired." said Roll as she led Kalinka by her hand into the castle.

"Thank you Roll." said Kalinka with a tired voice.

The two teenage girls were being followed by their respective pets, Beat and Tango.

Once that Roll and Kalinka were inside the castle, Rock turned to look at Blues once again. "Blues, Brother, what happened? You look pretty tired yourself."

"I'm fine." replied Blues, dismissing Rock's comment, "But I need to talk with our Father, it's urgent." Blues started to walk into the castle, "Please come Brother, you need to know about this too."

Rock couldn't be more confused, or more worried. He really wanted to know what was happening. He started to follow Blues. "Brother, please tell me what happened."

"It was Wily's army of destruction," replied Blues, without turning to look at Rock, "They attacked the Cossacks' kingdom, and killed everyone in the castle, including the Czar. Kalinka and I barely escaped with our lives."

As he heard Blues' words, Rock was frozen on the spot, he couldn't believe his own ears.

Meanwhile, far away from the Light castle, atop one of the many trees that formed the forest that surrounded the castle's walls.

Shadowman was hiding in the shadows of the forest. He was using a pair of small binoculars to spy inside the castle grounds. He saw how Princess Roll entered the castle with Princess Kalinka.

Shadowman smiled, an evil glint in his eyes. He would wait for the right moment, and then he would kill Kalinka!

Shadowman jumped off the tree and ran as silently as possible towards the castle.

To be continued...

Enemy character featured in this chapter: Shadowman, from Megaman 3.

Persona.


	3. Chapter 3

Mega Man Knights A Megaman AU (Alternate Universe) Fanfiction. By Persona.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, nor any other character related to the Megaman video game series. CAPCOM does. I'm borrowing them just for fun purposes and not to gain any money. So please don't sue me.  
AU disclaimer: This is an AU fic. Meaning that I'll be using the same characters, but to tell a completely different story in a completely new environment that has nothing to do with the original Megaman universe.  
Things between this ( ) represents thought.  
Okay, with all that cleared up. Let's begin the story.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Chapter 3 MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The meeting room was one of the most important rooms of the Light castle. In fact, it was the most important room right after the throne room.  
The meeting room was were the Round Table was located. At which the six royal knights would gather to discuss the matters of the kingdom along with his majesty, King Light.  
King Light wasn't in the room yet, but the six royal knights, wearing their magic armors, were already there waiting for him.  
They were wearing their armors because it was mandatory for every knight still in activity to wear his armor at an official meeting.  
All of them were sitting at their respective chairs, waiting for the meeting to begin.  
First there was Bombman, wearer of the Bomb Armor. The Bomb armor was red and yellow, and looked like any other armor except that it had a rectangular metal container attached to the armor's back. That metal container had inside many round spheres filled with a special powder known as Gunpowder. Bombman could shoot the small spheres at will against his enemies, and they would explode on impact. The mighty Bomb Armor was very good at shooting, but was very bad in hand to hand combat since it didn't have a sword.  
Next to him was Gutsman, wearer of the Guts Armor. Gutsman was a very tall and very wide man, with muscles harder than the hardest iron. His magical armor was brown and red and covered all of his body. The helmet only covered the top of his head, and it was yellow. The armor's power increased Gutsman physical strength, allowing him to do incredible feats like picking up heavy boulders and throwing them. The Guts Armor was also very resilient, which made it perfect for hand to hand combat, even if it didn't have a sword.  
After him was Cutman, wearer of the Cut Armor. Cutman's armor was white and light blue, except for his rounded helmet, which was completely red. His armor was equipped with many boomerang like cutter weapons, attached to the armor's arms and torso. Cutman could thrown them at will at his enemies, cutting everything in sight and then returning to him. There was also one extra cutter boomerang attached to the top of his helmet, which worked as Cutman's main weapon.  
Next to Cutman was Elecman, the wearer of the Elec Armor. His armor was completely purple, and had golden thunderbolts pained all over its arms and legs. His helmet also had a big thunderbolt painted on the forehead, and it covered his eyes with a pair of yellow goggles. The Elec Armor had the magic power of controlling the power of a Thunderstorm, Elecman could throw lightning trough his open palms. Also, the armor was equipped with a sword, the sword consisted of only a handle if Elecman wasn't wielding it. But as soon as he grabbed it, the sword's power activated, and a blade made of pure electric energy emerged from the handle.  
After him was Iceman, wearer of the Ice Armor. The Ice Armor was actually made of white and blue fur from a magical beast that lived in the frozen northlands. The armor was made so it could withstand extremely cold temperatures, and it had a hood instead of a helmet. The armor also had a sword, which consisted of only a handle when Iceman wasn't holding it. When Iceman wields his magic sword, a blade made entirely out of hard and razor sharp ice forms from it. The blade of the Ice Armor can actually freeze things when it makes contact with them, making it a very powerful weapon.  
And finally, there was Fireman, wearer of the Fire Armor. The Fire Armor looked like any other armor and was colored red. What really made this armor stand out from the rest was it's cylindrical red helmet, which had a constantly burning fire on top of it. Fireman could control this fire over his head at will, shooting fireballs at his enemies if he wanted to. The armor also had a sword, which looked like a regular sword until Fireman gripped it in his hands. As soon as he did that, the sword would ignite into flames, making an incredible display of pure raw burning magical energy.  
All the knights were talking with each other, asking if anyone knew what they were going to talk about in this meeting.  
The meeting had been arranged by Prince Blues, and it was an emergency meeting.  
But nobody knew why the oldest son of King Light had called for this meeting, so they had no other choice but to wait for the members of the royal family who were on active knight duty, namely Princes Blues and Prince Rock, and his majesty, King Light, who's presence was required at every one of this Round Table meetings.  
All six knights turn their heads when they hear the double doors of the meeting room opening, and they see how Prince Blues enters, being followed a second later by Prince Rock.  
Blues had been wearing his armor since the day before. Rock, on the other hand, had gone into his room to change into his armor as soon as he heard the conversation of Blues and his father about what had happened at the Cossacks Kingdom.  
Rock's magical armor, the Mega Armor, was completely blue, smooth and shiny. The helmet protected all of his head except his face, and was also blue and perfectly round shaped. On the belt of his armor hung his magic sword, safe in its metallic sheath. The sword of the Mega Armor was made completely out of blue magical energy, and could cut through the hardest metals. The armor was very hard, but incredibly lightweight which allowed Prince Rock to jump or even slide on the ground while wearing it. But the most incredible feature of the Mega Armor was its secret power: the armor had the ability of adapting to its opponents, copying their weapons to an almost perfect degree. When this happened, the armor usually changed color and sometimes also changed shape so it could better adapt to the abilities of its opponents. The sword also changed when this happened, also adapting to the powers of whoever fought against its bearer.  
"Prince Blues, its nice to see you are back from the Cossacks kingdom." Commented Elecman to the oldest prince.  
"Could we know why you have called all of us for this meeting in just so short notice?" asked Cutman.  
"You will all find out as soon as my father, King Light, gets here." replied Protoman, as he took a seat at the Round Table.  
Rock also sat down.  
Just a couple of minutes later, a palace guard stepped into the meeting room, he was holding a trumpet and he blew it as soon as he entered.  
"His majesty, King Light!" announced the guard as he put the trumpet down.  
Everyone in the room sitting at the Round Table, including Blues and Rock, stood up as King Light walked into the room.  
King Light had been a great wizard and a very good fencer when he was young, but time catches up with everyone. He now had a long white beard that covered the lower half of his face, as he used a small wooden cane with a bronze handle to help himself walk.  
The King was wearing his royal clothes, and the crown of the kingdom rested on his head.  
The six knight, Blues and Rock patiently waited as the old king walked slowly towards his chair, and sat down.  
As soon as he did, the others sat down too.  
"I'm sure you are all wondering why my son has called for this meeting," said King Light, "the reason is because the army of the traitorous dark wizard Wily has just attacked the Cossacks Kingdom. During the attack the Czar of the Cossacks Kingdom, Cossacks the Great, was killed"  
Hearing this, everyone that hadn't know about this gasped in surprise.  
King Light continued, "However, my son, Prince Blues, was able to escape the attack alive and with the heir of the throne of the Cossacks Kingdom, Princess Kalinka. She is being tended by my daughter, Princess Roll, as we speak"  
King Light took a small pause, and continued, "The reason of this meeting is to reach a decision as to what must be done about Wily"  
Elecman stood up, and addressed the others, "Well, I think it is perfectly clear what we must do. The Cossacks Kingdom was our ally, but it was not the first nation to suffer an attack from the evil wizard Wily. We have stood on the sidelines for too long, it is time we do something about it, the evil wizard must be stopped. I say we gather our soldiers and attack him"  
At this comment, everyone at the table started to murmur with each other, finally, Cutman stood up. "I disagree. Even if the Cossacks Kingdom was our ally, we have no real reason to believe that Wily is dangerous to our country. The Light Kingdom has not seen war in many decades, while Wily's army gets stronger and stronger every day. Not only that, but we are forgetting that Wily was the person that helped the King in forging our magic armors, so he knows everything that we are capable of. However, we know nothing of the magical armors that his troops have. In fact, the only magical armor that the King made and that Wily had nothing to do with is Prince Rock's Mega Armor. I think that attacking Wily would be very dangerous and foolish, and that the best course of action is to remain neutral"  
Again, this made everyone in the room start to talk in murmurs with each other.  
Prince Blues stood up, and he looked quite upset, "How can you even think like that! Wily is a madman, his only goal is to destroy all of Kapkom and he will stop at nothing to reach that goal! If we do not do something now, then our peaceful Light Kingdom will end up in flames just like the Cossacks Kingdom! And I'm sure everyone will think the same if they have seen Cossacks the Great dying in their arms like it happened to me"  
Rock looked up at his older brother, "Blues..." he said lightly.  
Again the room got filled with murmurs, but Cutman stood up once again. "Well, I don't think that Prince Blues could give an impartial opinion about this matter. After all, isn't Princess Kalinka his lover"  
Protoman angrily slammed his palms on the wooden table, "How DARE you say that"  
"Blues! Calm down!" this was King Light. Blues was surprised at this, and did as he was told.  
King Light looked at everyone sitting at the round table, "Everyone has stated their case, however it think it is not right to continue this meeting under this circumstances, we will continue the meeting tomorrow, when we will vote on if we should or should not take actions against the wizard Wily"  
"Huh, but father, we. . ." said Blues.  
"I will hear no more of this Blues! Your passion is blinding your judgement, and I will not send the country to war because you wish it." Said King Light in a commanding way.  
Blues looked down and nodded, he knew his father was right, and that it had been his fault. He should have jumped up like that.  
With that said, King Light stood up and slowly exited the room, the other knights exited the room soon after, leaving Blues and Rock alone.  
"Blues. . ." said Rock.  
"I'm sorry brother. . . father was right, I shouldn't have reacted like that." Apologized Blues.  
Rock shook his head, "Don't worry brother, I'm sure that everything will turn out right. Just have faith"  
Blues smiled lightly, "I know Rock, I know."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM To be continued. . .

Enemies featured in this chapter: Bombman, Gutsman, Cutman, Elecman, Iceman and Fireman from the original Mega Man game.  
But in this story, they are allies.  
Persona ) 


	4. Chapter 4

Mega Man Knights A Megaman AU (Alternate Universe) Fanfiction. By Persona I do not own Megaman, nor any other character related to the Megaman video game series. CAPCOM does. I'm borrowing them just for fun purposes and not to gain any money. So please don't sue me.  
AU disclaimer: This is an AU fic. Meaning that I'll be using the same characters, but to tell a completely different story in a completely new environment that has nothing to do with the original Megaman universe.  
Things between this ( ) represents thought.  
Okay, with all that cleared up. Let's begin the story.

-  
Chapter IV -  
Kalinka and Roll were in Roll's room.  
Just like her brother had asked, Roll had taken Kalinka to her room. Once there, Kalinka took a bath in Roll's personal bathroom, when she was done, Kalinka found one of Roll's royal dresses for her to wear since the one she had been wearing was ruined from the long trek.  
After she finished dressing, Kalinka found that Roll was waiting for her to eat breakfast, which had been served for them at a table in the middle of Roll's room.  
The two sat down to eat breakfast, while their pets, Beat and Tango, slept peacefully at the side of the bed.  
"Are you feeling better now?" asked Roll as she sipped a little of her green tea.  
Kalinka nodded lightly, "Yes, thank you." she replied.  
Roll didn't know what had happened, but she guessed that it had been something bad. She had never seen Kalinka this depressed.  
Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she just had to ask, she had to see if she could help her friend.  
"Kalinka, could... could you tell me what happened? Why did you and my older brother come to the castle alone?" asked Roll, worried about her friend, and worried about the answer that she might give her.  
Kalinka didn't answer, instead, her eyes started to get wet with tears. She couldn't hold them back as they started flowing down her cheeks. Kalinka started to weep openly as she placed her hands on her face.  
A worried Roll stood up and walked over to Kalinka, she bent down to hug her friend in a comforting manner. "Oh, Kalinka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked... I just"  
"It's all gone Roll, I'm all alone," Kalinka interrupted her.  
Roll looked at her friend, a little confused, "Huh? What do you mean Kalinka"  
"The army of the dark wizard Wily attacked the capital of Cossacks Kingdom last night..." explained Kalinka, between sobs, "They killed everyone, they took the castle by force... I would be dead if it weren't for Blues. My father, they... they... they..." Kalinka couldn't continue, she cried harder instead.  
But Roll didn't need to hear more. She hugged Kalinka even harder, and started crying too.  
Poor girl, though Roll, to go trough all that. That Wily, why is he doing this? Why does he desire power so much? Won't that madman ever stop?  
Roll and Kalinka cried silently for a few more minutes. Finally, Roll broke the silence. "Kalinka, I know that things look very bad for you, and I can only try to guess how you must feel after what happened to your home and your father. But you can't lose hope Kalinka"  
Kalinka looked up at Roll's face, she was right! She couldn't lose hope, she was Kalinka Cossacks, heir to the throne of the Cossacks Kingdom! She mustn't let down her people; she mustn't fail her father!  
"You're right Roll. Thank you." said Kalinka as she wiped her eyes, and smiled.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in, its open." said Roll.  
The door opened and in walked Blues.  
"Blues!" Kalinka stood up and walked over to Blues, "How did it go?" she asked. Kalinka knew that Blues had called a meeting with the royal knights of the Light Kingdom, since he had talked about it during their trip to the castle.  
"Some think that the kingdom should take action against Wily, while others think that it would be best if we don't do anything. The meeting was cancelled and it will continue tomorrow." said Blues, his disappointment was apparent in his voice.  
"I see," replied Kalinka, "So, what now?" she asked.  
"We can't do anything but wait. They will vote tomorrow." replied Blues.  
"But, what if they decide to not do anything?" asked Roll, "Will they just let Wily be? He must be stopped"  
"I know sister, but there is nothing we can do." replied Blues.  
"Oh, Blues," said Kalinka, hugging him, "What if they decide not to do anything? The army of the Cossacks Kingdom was destroyed, the Light Kingdom is the last hope for me and my people"  
"If they decide not to fight, there is still something that can be done." he added, in a low voice.  
"Huh? What was that?" asked Roll.  
Blues realized that he had said something out loud that he had meant for himself, "Eh? No, nothing." He said nervously.

Later, that night.  
The moon was high up in the sky of the Light Kingdom.  
Kalinka was inside the official guest room of the castle. She was dressed in her nightgown, looking out the window.  
It was late, but she couldn't sleep.  
She was worried, worried for the poor people of the Cossacks Kingdom. They must be suffering under the tyrant Wily. As Princess and heir to the throne, it was her duty to help them. But she couldn't do nothing but wait... She felt so helpless.

Blues was in his own room, dressed in his red pajamas.  
It was late and he should have been sleeping by now, but he couldn't sleep. He had been thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. About Wily, about the attacks, about what course of action to take.  
Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt that he had to talk to someone before he snapped from nervousness. He exited his room and went to were Kalinka's room was. He guessed that maybe Kalinka couldn't sleep either.

In Kalinka's room, indeed the Princess of the Cossacks Kingdom couldn't sleep. Not knowing what else to do, Kalinka walked over to the dresser table, which had a huge mirror on it, to comb her hair. Sometimes, doing her hair relaxed her a little.  
Kalinka sat down and grabbed her hairbrush from the dresser. She looked herself in the mirror, and suddenly noticed something.  
There was someone behind her!  
Kalinka turned around just in time to see a ninja dart coming at her. She ducked and the dart passed right over her head, impaling itself in the mirror, creating big cracks all over it.  
Kalinka looked up from her crouching position on the floor, to see Shadowman approaching her. His steps were completely silent, and he was holding many ninja darts on both his hands.  
"Damn, I missed." said Shadowman, "But I won't miss again." He added.  
Kalinka screamed.

At the hallways, Blues was just about to knock on Kalinka's bedroom door, when he heard Kalinka's cream of terror.  
"Kalinka!" Blues tried to open the door. It was locked, so he had to tackle it open with his shoulder. The door's lock broke, and Blues crashed into the room.  
Kalinka and Shadowman both turned their heads towards the door when Blues rushed inside. Kalinka was more than glad to see him, while Shadowman was cursing under his breath.  
"You! You are one of Wily's henchmen!" said Blues as he saw Shadowman.  
"How clever, now die!" Shadowman threw some of his darts at Blues, but the young prince grabbed a nearby wooden chair to shield himself with.  
"Kalinka run!" said Blues, as he threw the wooden chair at Shadowman. Shadowman grabbed his katana, and slashed at the wooden chair, cutting it in two.  
Kalinka took that oportunity to run away. Shadowman tried to pursue her, but Blues tackled Shadowman to the ground.  
"I won't let you hurt her!" yelled Blues as he held Shadowman down as best he could.  
"Damn you! Let me go!" Shadowman was using his magic armor, while Blues wasn't. With that advantage, Shadowman threw Blues away from him with a kick, then threw a ninja dart at the prince's head.  
As a reflex, Blues shielded himself with his arm. Causing the ninja dart to pierce his arm's skin deeply. "Argh!" Blues yelled in pain, grabbing his injured arm.  
"And now, I'll kill princess Kalinka!" said Shadowman as he ran out of the room, Katana in one hand, ninja darts on the other.  
"No! Stop!" Blues got up to follow him, his arm hurt a lot, but he ignored it. He had to protect Kalinka!

Shadowman saw how princess Kalinka ran trough the castle's halls, and ran after her. Shadowman saw her turn a corner, and followed her soon after.  
Then he came to a complete stop.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Prince Rock.  
When Shadowman turned the corner, he saw that Kalinka wasn't alone anymore. Prince Rock, Princess Roll, and Rock's dog, Rush, were with her.  
Kalinka and Roll were standing behind Rush, he dog had his teeth bared, and was growling at Shadowman. The dog looked determined to protect Roll and Kalinka.  
Rock was wearing his Mega Armor. He was holding his energy sword in a defensive manner, standing between Shadowman and the others.  
"Out of my way! I only want to kill Kalinka!" said Shadowman.  
"You'll have to go over me first!" replied Rock.  
Shadowman smiled evilly, "Wish granted! AAAHHH!" Holding his katana in a firm grip, Shadowman ran at Rock.  
SLASH!  
Rock was able to stop Shadowman's sword slash with his own energy sword. As soon as he did so, the magic abilities of the Mega Armor activated, adapting itself to Shadowman's Shadow Armor.  
Rock's Mega Armor changed color, from blue to purple. The energy sword change shape too, from broadsword blade it changed to a katana style blade. Also, a round shield formed over Rock's other arm.  
Shadowman was surprised at the change. He have heard of Prince Rock's armor, but hadn't seen it with his own eyes till now. The medieval ninja jumped back and away from Rock, throwing some ninja darts at him.  
Rock raised his arm that was holding the shield, and the darts bounced away easily.  
"We got you surrounded now!" came Blues' voice from behind Shadowman.  
Shadowman turned around, and saw how Prince Blues was standing there. His arm was still bleeding, but he was holding his sword. Behind them were a dozen castle guards, all with their weapons ready to fight the intruder.  
Shadowman, seeing himself outnumbered, did the only thing he could do. He jumped out of a nearby window, and ran away into the darkness of the night.  
Rock and some of the castle guards went over to the window to see.  
"Do you want us to send a search party to find him?" asked one of the guards to Prince Rock.  
Rock shook his head, "No, he has an advantage if he's surrounded by shadows. We'll never find him now." He said as his Mega Armor turned back to its normal blue once again.  
Blues walked over to Kalinka. "Kalinka, are you okay"  
"Yes Blues, I'm fine." replied Kalinka.  
"I'm glad to hear that, hug!" Blues dropped his sword and grabbed his bleeding arm.  
"Oh, Blues, you're bleeding!" said Kalinka, as she knelt down to look at his wound.  
"Don't worry, I'm okay." replied Blues.  
"No, you're not. Here, let's get that wound treated." Said Kalinka as she helped Blues walk back to his room, so she could treat his wound. "It's the least I can do after what you did for me"  
"I don't care if I got hurt, as long as you are okay Kalinka." Said Blues to the princess of Cossacks kingdom.  
Kalinka blushed. "Oh Blues."

The next day.  
The knights were again in the meeting room, ready to discuss a course of action. This time, Roll and Kalinka were present there too, as spectators. They couldn't participate since they weren't knights, but they could watch.  
Roll was there mostly to give her friend Kalinka some moral support. Kalinka was really nervous, this meeting would decide the future of her homeland and her people.  
Rock and Blues had been there before everyone else. Both of them wearing their respective armors of course, except for Blues who had one of his arms bandaged, but wearing the rest of the Proto Armor.  
Soon, the rest of the knights entered the room and took their respective seats at the round table. Finally, when King Light took his seat, the meeting was able to start.  
"Today, we will decide if the Light Kingdom would declare war over the tyrant Wily." Said king Light, addressing the rest of the table, "does anyone want to say something before we vote?" asked the king.  
"I do." Said Blues, and stood up to talk to the rest of the knights. "Last night, one of Wily's assassins was able to enter the castle. He tried to kill Princess Kalinka, and injured me before he escaped." He said this as he showed his bandaged arm, "Even if he was unsuccessful to kill Princess Kalinka, the fact that he entered the Light Castle still remains. With this, Wily is telling us that he doesn't care if we are neutral or not in this matter, he will attack us as soon as he finished attacking everyone else"  
As he finished, Blues sat down again.  
"Anyone else?" asked King Light.  
"Yes, me." Said Cutman, he stood up to talk.  
"What Prince Blues said is true. An assassin did come in the castle. However, according to the castle guards that saw him, he was only interested in killing Princess Kalinka. Her and only her. He wouldn't have had to come to the Light Castle if Prince Blues hadn't brought her here in the first place. The Light Kingdom is neutral, and should stay neutral." Having finished, Cutman sat down again.  
Blues gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. But remained quiet, not wanting to repeat what happened the day before.  
"Anyone else?" asked the king, but nobody answered. "Okay then, we shall vote. Prepare the voting room." He ordered to one of the guards there, who immediately obeyed.  
The voting of the Knight Council was done in a secret way. Every knight would form outside a specially designed voting room next to the meeting room. The voting room had no windows, and the only way in and out was a singe door. The only furniture inside was a plain wooden table. Over the table were a small pile of little pieces of paper, and a pencil. The knight would enter the room alone, the door would lock behind him, then he would write down his vote on the piece of paper, using a special writing meant for this occasions so nobody would know who voted for what by recognizing the handwriting.  
Once the vote was written, the knight would place the folded piece of paper inside a voting box made of solid metal trough a thin slot, and locked closed with a padlock.  
When he was done, the knight would knock on the door three times, to signal that he had finished voting. The door then was opened and the knight walked out, so the next knight could vote.  
During the voting process, the room had to be completely in silence, nobody was allowed to talk.  
When the voting was done, the box would be taken out of the voting room, opened, and the votes would be counted by the king in front of everyone so as to ensure that everyone knew that there was no fraud.  
First went the king, then Blues, then Rock, then the knights.  
One by one, Kalinka and Roll watched silently how every knight entered the voting room. She was praying silently that the Light kingdom would help her and her people. They were her only hope.  
Roll could do nothing but stay next to Kalinka, giving her hand a supportive squeeze.  
Finally, everyone had voted. King Light, Prince Blues, Prince Rock, Bombman, Gutsman, Cutman, Elecman, Iceman and Fireman took their seats as a guard took the metal vote box from the voting room, and gave the key to King Light.  
"I will now count the votes." The king unlocked the box, and grabbed the first piece of paper inside it. He unfolded it and read it out loud, "The first vote is to declare war on Wily." He showed the paper to everyone so they could see that he had read the vote correctly.  
One by one, the king grabbed a paper and read it. After eight papers, the votes were tied four to four.  
King Light reached inside to grab the ninth, and last, paper. "This vote will decide it." Said King Light. He unfolded the paper, and read it. "The last vote is... To remain neutral"  
At hearing this, Kalinka started to cry, she leaned in on Roll, crying on her shoulder. Roll could do nothing for her, she just closed her eyes and hugged her, trying to calm her.  
Blues closed his eyes too, and bowed his head down. There was nothing else he could do. He couldn't even look at Kalinka after having failed her like that.  
Rock looked at his brother, and closed his eyes too. He knew what this meant.  
King Light showed the last paper to everyone, so they could confirm that indeed the last vote was read correctly. Now that the voting was finished, he stood up to announce the results.  
"The votes have been counted. The Light Kingdom shall remain neutral." He said to the rest, his voice showed no emotion whatsoever, but everyone knew that he didn't like this outcome. "Since we are to stay neutral, Princess Kalinka Cossacks shall be returned to her homeland"  
Blues couldn't take it anymore, "No! You can't do that! They'll kill her!" he yelled.  
"I am sorry my son. But the law of the kingdom has to be followed." Said the king to Blues, "Princess Kalinka will be taken away from the Light Kingdom right away." He added.  
"No! I won't allow it!" said Blues, he stood up and walked towards Kalinka, standing in front of her in a protective manner.  
"Blues, I know how you feel, but if you don't allow the guards to take the Princess out of the palace grounds, then you'll be arrested." explained the king.  
"I don't care, I won't let Kalinka get hurt!" said Blues.  
But then, Kalinka stepped in front of Blues. "It's okay Blues. Maybe if I go, Wily the wizard will spare my people from suffering"  
"But, he'll kill you!" said Blues.  
"I know Blues. But it's the way things got to be." Replied Kalinka, and started to walk towards the palace guards that would take her away.  
"No! There is one way!" Said Blues, grabbing Kalinka's hand to stop her. Blues turned Kalinka so she would be facing him, then knelt on one leg while still holding Kalinka's hand.  
"Kalinka, will you marry me?" said Blues.  
Everyone was completely surprised by this.  
And everyone knew what it meant.  
If Blues married Kalinka, then he will unite the crowns of the two kingdoms! The Light Kingdom couldn't remain neutral anymore, because the Cossacks Kingdom would be part of it!  
"Wait! He can't do that!" yelled Cutman.  
"Actually, he can." Replied Rock with a knowing smile. "As long as Kalinka accepts, that is"  
Kalinka was able to snap out of her surprised stupor. She looked down at Blues and nodded, "Yes Blues, I will marry you"  
"It is settled then!" said Rock.  
"Seeing this new turn of events. I declare now that Prince Blues Light and Princess Kalinka Cossacks shall get married tomorrow." Said the king.  
"Wait a minute!" it was Cutman, " The Light Kingdom is still neutral until the Prince and the Princess are married. Which means that Kalinka cannot stay here"  
Blues stood up. "Why you"  
"I'm afraid he is right Blues," said King Light, "however, the wedding can still take place if it is done outside of the kingdom's borders"  
Blues nodded, "Okay fine. Kalinka and me will get married tomorrow, outside of the kingdom's borders."

Later, that same day.

The small room was completely dark, except for a clear crystal ball that seemed to glow eerily.  
A figure walked over to the crystal ball, its face couldn't be seen because the room was so dark.  
"Lord Wily, I have something to report"  
The crystal ball glowed more brightly, and then the face of the evil wizard Wily could be seen in it. "Oh, it's you. What happened"  
"I have bad news my Lord. It was decided that the Light Kingdom would remain neutral, but Prince Blues unexpectedly asked Princess Kalinka to marry him." Said the dark figure.  
"Damn it, a smart move by the boy!" he said as he slammed his hand down on his dark throne. "There is no other way then, I'll have to attack the Light Kingdom." replied Wily.  
"Actually, my Lord, there is one way." Said the dark figure, "the wedding will be held outside of the Light Kingdom"  
Wily smiled evilly at hearing this, "Perfect. Well then, it seems that I'll have to crash that wedding. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

To be continued.  
Persona. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mega Man Knights

A Megaman AU (Alternate Universe) Fanfiction. By Persona I do not own Megaman, nor any other character related to the Megaman video game series. CAPCOM does. I'm borrowing them just for fun purposes and not to gain any money. So please don't sue me.

AU disclaimer: This is an AU fic. Meaning that I'll be using the same characters, but to tell a completely different story in a completely new environment that has nothing to do with the original Megaman universe.

Okay, with all that cleared up. Let's begin the story.

-----------------------------

Chapter Five

-----------------------------

It had been decided for Kalinka and Blues to get marries, therefore uniting the crowns of their two kingdoms.

However, the wedding had to take place outside of the Light Knigdom.

That was why two carriages were cruising trough the forest that was the frontier of the Light Kingdom. Their only escort were two Light Kingdom's soldiers riding horses. All of this had to be done in secret.

Nobody knew that Kalinka and Blues were to get married, except for the royal family of the Light Knigdom and the six royal knights of the round table. Not even the drivers of the carriages, nor the soldiers that escorted them knew where they were going.

They were going to a small chapel on the other side of the border. The ceremony had to be small, so only Rock, who was Blues' best man, and Roll, who was Kalinka's bride's maid, would be present at the ceremony.

Once Blues and Kalinka were married, they would return to the Light Kingdom and do the official announcement of the joining of the two kingdoms.

The reason for all this measures and secrecy was simple: If the dark wizard Wily was to find out that Blues and Kalinka were getting married, he would do everything in his power to stop them.

Little did they know that Wily already knew about the wedding. And that two of Wily's magic-armored knights were watching the carriages from afar, hiding in the deep woods, waiting for the moment to strike.

"So, Flashman, do you see them?" asked a rather large knight wearing an armor that was built entirely out of wood.

"Yes Woodman, I see them." replied Flashman, wearing his white and blue armor. He was holding something that resembled binoculars, but made of iron and leather, and was using this to watch the carriages from afar. "Two carriages, Princess Kalinka and Princess Roll are in one, while Prince Rock and Prince Blues are in the other one. Princess Kalinka is already wearing her wedding dress. It seems that they are going to do the wedding ceremony as soon as they get there." explained Flashman.

"They'll never get there, because I'll stop them first."

Woodman and Flashman turned around to see who had just talked.

Wily's best warrior, Bass The Black Knight, had been the one assigned for this mission. Woodman and Flashman were there only to help him.

Bass had said to the wizard Wily that he needed no help, but Wily had insisted that Woodman and Flashman had to accompany him.

"Hand me those." ordered Bass to Flashman, who gave the medieval binoculars to Bass.

"Hmm…" said Bass as he watched the carriages trough the binoculars, "Taking down those two royal guards will be very easy. But I see that both Blues and Rock are wearing their magical armors. We'll have to ambush them, use the element of surprise in our favor. And most importantly, do it at the right moment."

"And when is that?" asked Woodman.

"Simple," replied Bass, "they have been traveling all day. Sooner or later they have to stop to eat lunch. There is when we'll take them by surprise."

Bass had been right. Fifteen minutes later, both carriages had stopped at a side of the road, so everyone could eat lunch after a long day of traveling.

Only the royal guards had gotten off their horses. Nobody left their carriages, they had to be ready to go as soon as they finished.

Inside of Blues and Rock's carriage. The two sons of King Light were eating lunch in the carriage.

Rush was with them. Rock's dog was eating his lunch at Rock's feet. Suddenly Rush's ears perked up, and its head followed soon after.

This did not go unnoticed by Rock. "What is it Rush?"

The dog walked over to the carriage's window, and started barking. Rock frowned at seeing this.

"What is Rush doing?" asked Blues to his brother.

"He must be sensing something out there." replied Rock, "I don't like the looks of this. I'm going to go warn the girls to be careful." Rock opened the door of the royal carriage and stepped outside. "Keep your eyes open brother." He said to Blues on his way out.

At that moment, inside of Roll and Kalinka's carriage.

The princess of the Light Kingdom and the princess of the Cossacks Kingdom were eating lunch in their carriage.

Roll was wearing her peach colored Bridesmaid dress, while Kalinka was dressed in her milky white wedding dress. They had been wearing them since leaving the Light Castle that morning.

The wedding of Blues and Kalinka was very important, but it was also something that had to be done quickly and in secret. By being dressed for the wedding beforehand, they saved precious time.

As they ate, Roll noticed that Kalinka had barely touched her food. In fact, Kalinka had looked depressed all day.

Roll couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask, "Kalinka, is something wrong?"

Kalinka looked up at Roll, who was looking with worry at her, "There… there's nothing wrong, why do you ask?"

Roll shook her head, "Kalinka, you're my friend, I know you. You have been depressed all day. Please, tell me what's the matter."

Kalinka's eyes started to get glassy with tears, and she covered her face with her hands so Roll wouldn't see her cry. "Oh Roll… it's just so wrong. Everything is all wrong… this wedding is all wrong."

"Why do you say that Kalinka?" asked Roll. "Don't you love Blues?"

"That is not the problem Roll. I do love Blues, I love him very much…" replied Kalinka, "It's just that… we're still so young… I wasn't planning on marrying him till we were older."

Roll understood what Kalinka was saying, she hugged her friend offering a shoulder to cry on.

Kalinka continued, crying on Roll's shoulder, "A day that was supposed to be the most special day of my life has been turned into an issue of state. We're going to get married in secret, with only you and Rock as witnesses. My father won't be there to give me away because he died, and I'm not even going to wear the wedding dress that my late mother used at her wedding because it's at the Cossacks Kingdom, which is under the control of Wily."

Kalinka buried her face even deeper on Roll's shoulder, and hugged her friend tighter. "And that isn't even the worst part. I feel like we're marrying for all the wrong reasons. When Blues proposed, it was more to save me and to make the Light Kingdom help the Cossacks Kingdom. And even worse, when I accepted I don't know if I did it because I wanted to marry him, or to save my life and my homeland."

Hearing this, Roll held Kalinka at arms length, Roll's eyes were on the verge of tears. "Don't say that! I understand how you feel about the wedding and everything else, but please, never EVER doubt of my brother's love for you, or your love for him!"

Kalinka blinked in surprise, "Roll… I…"

Roll continued. "My brother loves you, and I'm sure that he feels awful for everything that is happening. I'm sure that he feels the same way that you do about all this. But have no doubt about it, Blues loves you more than anything. He loves you just as much as you love him."

Kalinka smiled, and wiped her tears with her hand. "You're right Roll. I do love Blues, and I know he loves me. I have to be strong."

Then, a knock was heard at the door. Roll opened it, it was Rock.

Rock noticed right away that Roll and Kalinka had been crying. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Roll nodded, "Yes brother, we're okay now. Why are you here? I thought that we weren't supposed to leave our carriages until we reached the chapel."

"It's just that Rush sensed something wrong about this place. And quite frankly, so do I. I think that something will happen soon." Said Rock to Roll and Kalinka. "Now, if something happens, I want you to…"

Bass, Woodman and Flashman looked at the parked carriages. The three of them were hiding behind some bushes just a few feet away from them. Woodman's magic armor had the power to control forest vegetation, which made it much easier to hide.

Just like Bass had said, they had stopped to eat lunch.

Bass noticed that Prince Rock exited his carriage and walked over to the other carriage where Princess Roll and Princess Kalinka were, and said something to them.

They had to strike now. Bass knew that they would not get another chance.

"Okay everyone. Get ready to strike. Flashman, you know what to do." Said Bass the Flashman and Woodman.

Flashman nodded. "Okay, here I go."

Rock was returning to his carriage after he was finishing talking with Kalinka and Roll. Blues and Rush were waiting for him right outside of the carriage.

"Okay now, everyone surrender!"

Blues, Rock, Rush, and the two royal guards turned their heads when they heard that.

Out of the bushes at the side of the dirt road, a warrior jumped out.

He was wearing a magical blue and white armor! He was one of Wily's magic knights!

"Kalinka! Roll! No matter what happens, stay in the carriage!" yelled Blues as he unsheathed his sword.

Flashman didn't give anyone a moment to react. As Rock and Blues were getting their weapons and armors ready to fight, and the two royal guards were going after him with their swords in hand, Flashman stood in place with his legs slightly spread and his hands opened at the sides of his head. "Take this! Flash attack, Ta-Ioh-Ken!"

Just then, Flashman's armor seemed to shine for a second with a blinding flash of white light.

"Argh! My eyes!" "I can't see!" The two royal guards had dropped their swords and were busy rubbing their eyes frantically.

Rock was momentarily blind too. Flashman's attack had been so quick, that Rock's Mega Armor's special power hadn't had enough time to adapt to Flashman's armor and prevent his attack from affecting the prince of the Light Kingdom.

Rush yelped and was on the ground, the flash getting Rock's dog also.

Flashman laughed in triumph, "Ha ha ha! That was too easy. Now I'll just… hugh!"  
Flashman didn't see how Blues approached him, and stabbed him with his sword.

"Pro… Protoman… how did you escape… my Flash attack?" asked Flashman between gasps.

"It was thanks to the special shades that are fastened to my armor's helmet. It protected hmyis eyes from your attack." Explained Blues to Flashman before the evil magical armored warrior died and slid off Blues' sword.

"Argh!" "Ugh!"

Blues turned around as he heard the pained screams of the two guards. Blues' eyes opened wide behind his shades as he saw how the two royal escorts fell to the ground lifelessly. Each one had half a dozen sharp objects piercing their backs trough their chainmail. A closer inspection revealed that their were… tree leaves?

"Die Protoman! ARGH!" Woodman, who was wielding a big wooden club with sharp looking thorns coming out of it, had jumped out from behind one of the nearby bushes.

But he ended up hitting nothing but dirt, as Blues turned and dodge his attack just in time.

"You're pretty quick. But I'm very strong! ARGH!" Woodman swung his club again and again, but Blues was able to dodge it or stop it with his shield every time. However, he could do nothing but stay in the defensive. Woodman's attacks were constant and his club was very heavy, Blues had no choice but to dodge his attacks and wait for an opening to counterattack.

Meanwhile, Rock was recovering from Flashman's Flash attack. He blinked a few times, in order to get his eyes to focus. However, the first this that Rock saw was a warrior wearing a black armor with golden lining in front of him. His sword was sheathed and he had his arms crossed.

"Well, hello there. You're Megaman? Not much to look at. Or should I call you Rock?" said the dark armored warrior.

Prince Rock immediately took his energy sword in his hand and took a defensive stance. "Who are you?" Rock demanded.

"My enemies call me The Black Knight, but you can call me Bass." Said the black armored knight, unsheathing his own sword.

Rock was surprised at hearing that name. "You're Bass the Black Knight?"

"Enough talking! Prepare to die Megaman!" Bass dashed towards Megaman, his sword ready to strike.

Rock stopped Bass attack by parrying his sword with his own, and jumping to a side.

Rock then looked at his Mega Armor, and was surprised at seeing no changes.

"What isn't it working?" said Rock out loud. Usually his armor's magical power of adapting to its enemy worked right away. But now it wasn't doing anything.

"Ha ha ha! My armor was built to counter your Mega Armor. It's power nullifies your power of adapting to me." After explaining this, Bass threw another attack at Rock.

Rock was able to parry his attack, and the next one, and the next one. Rock was famous for being the best fencer in all of Kapkom, but Bass certainly seemed like a good match for him.

However, Bass was getting more and more frustrated. His attacks weren't connecting, and he was doing his best effort! "You're as good as they say you are."

Rock smiled, "You haven't seen the half of it."

Suddenly, and completely by surprise, Rock slid right between Bass' legs. In a second he was standing behind Bass, his energy sword ready to pierce trough the black knight's armor.

Bass was able to turn around, but not fast enough to stop the attack completely. His sword was able to parry Rock's away from his torso, but it ended up piercing trough his shoulder instead.

"Argh!" Bass jumped away from Rock, holding his injured shoulder with his hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Damn you! This is not over yet!" Bass sheathed his sword back in its sheath, and took out a small corked vial, which was holding a strange looking greenish liquid.

"Smoke Potion!" Bass threw the vial to the ground, where it shattered, spilling the green liquid. As it took contact with the air, the green liquid started to form a thick cloud of gray smoke.

"Cough, Cough!" Rock closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand, the smoke was too thick and he couldn't see anything.

Bass wasn't about to use the smoke cloud to beat Rock while he couldn't see, if he wanted to he could have killed Rock while he was still blinded by Flashman's Flash attack. But Bass wasn't a coward.

His mission was to kidnapp Princess Kalinka, and he was not going to fail. The smoke potion allowed Bass to pass Rock and approach the carriage where Kalinka was.

Blues saw how Bass had stopped his brother by dropping the smoke potion on the ground, and was now going towards Roll and Kalinka's carriage!

"Kalinka no!" yelled Blues.

"Don't look away! Your fight is with me!" yelled Woodman, as he grabbed his club with both hands and dropped it over Blues' head.

Blues rose up his shield, stopping Woodman's attack just in time, and took the chance to thrust his sword deep into Woodman's chest.

Woodman's wooden armor was no match to Blue's sword.

Woodman's arms dropped lifelessly at his sides, his club falling from his open hand. Woodman's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he feel down on the ground.

Blues ran towards the carriage, determined to stop Bass from getting Kalinka. When suddenly, a big and furry mountain wolf pounced over Blues.

"Good work Treble, keep him busy while I grab Princess Kalinka!" said Bass to his pet wolf.

As Blues struggled to get the vicious mountain wolf off of him, Bass opened the door to the carriage where Kalinka was.

Inside the carriage, Bass saw a girl wearing a wedding dress, with a veil covering her features, and a wedding crown covering her head and hair.

Before she could even try to get away, Bass punched her on the stomach. Not very hard, just enough to make her pass out.

Bass then proceeded to carry her over his shoulder as he exited the now empty carriage.

Blues saw how Bass exited the carriage, carrying a girl in a white wedding dress, but he couldn't do anything with Treble the wolf trying to chew out his arm!

"Grrr! Woof!"

Rush, who had finally recovered from the Flash attack, leaped over to Treble, tackling the wolf away from its master's brother.

Bass saw this, and seeing how Blues was approaching him while Treble was on a face off with Rock's dog Rush, he knew that he had to do something to escape.

Reaching into his armor once again, Bass took out another smoke potion. "Treble, forget that dog and come here!" yelled Bass as he tossed the smoke bomb to the ground.

The vial shattered and the green liquid formed a second cloud of thick smoke, preventing Blues and Rush from seeing anything, much less follow Bass and Treble as they escaped.

Finally, after just a few minutes, the cloud dissipated, and Rock, Blues and Rush were able to see again. All they saw were the dead bodies of Woodman, Flashman and the two royal escorts laying on the road. Bass and Treble were long gone.

"Nooo! I failed her again!" yelled Blues. He then fell on the ground on his knees, crying in sorrow. "Kalinka!"

"Blues… I'm okay." That was Kalinka's voice!

Blues opened his eyes and looked to the carriage where Roll and Kalinka had been traveling. It WAS Kalinka!

Blues stood up and rushed over to Kalinka, hugging her. "Oh Kalinka, you're okay! I was so worried." Blues stopped hugging her, "But how? I saw them taking…" Just then, Blues noticed that Kalinka wasn't wearing her white wedding dress, but Roll's bridesmaid dress!

"It was Rock's idea." explained Kalinka.

Blues turned to look at Rock for an explanation, "I told them that if they saw that we couldn't stop them, she and Roll where to trade places, and she was to hide under a secret compartment behind one of the carriage's seats."

Suddenly Blues realized what had happened.

Oh my God! Roll! Bass had just kidnapped her sister Roll!

To be continued.

Enemies featured in this chapter: Flashman and Woodman, both from Mega Man 2.

Persona Ohnlyne


	6. Chapter 6

Mega Man Knights

A Megaman AU (Alternate Universe) Fanfiction. By Persona.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, nor any other character related to the Megaman video game series. CAPCOM does. I'm borrowing them just for fun purposes and not to gain any money. So please don't sue me.

AU disclaimer: This is an AU fic. Meaning that I'll be using the same characters, but to tell a completely different story in a completely new environment that has nothing to do with the original Megaman universe.

Okay, with all that cleared up. Let's begin the story.

-----------------------------

Chapter 6

"Do you, Blues Light, take Kalinka Cossacks as your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do." Answered Blues. As he placed a ring on Kalinka's finger.

"And do you, Kalinka Cossacks, take Blues Light as your husband?" asked the priest.

"I do." Answered Kalinka. As she placed a Ring on Blues' finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Said the priest, "You may now kiss the bride."

Blues and Kalinka kissed each other.

There was no clapping or cheering for the newlyweds.

The reason for that was simple. Except for the priest, there was just one other person in the chapel: Blues' brother Rock.

Rock was there as Blues' best man, and only witness of the small wedding taking place in the small chapel. Neither Blues nor Kalinka were dressed for a wedding. Blues was wearing his Proto Armor, minus the helmet, while Kalinka was wearing what had been Roll's bridesmaid dress.

The reason for that was because Bass, the Black Knight, had kidnapped Roll, who was wearing the wedding dress at the time, thinking that she was Kalinka.

With the wedding over, and after Blues and Kalinka had gotten the chapel's document that certified that they were married with Rock's signature as a witness, Blues, Kalinka and Rock walked out of the chapel.

Rock put on the helmet of his Mega Armor and checked his belt to make sure that his sword was held right.

"Rock, what are you going to do?" asked Blues, seeing this.

"Brother, please, you and Kalinka go back to the castle, and don't stop till you get there." Replied Rock.

"Rock… you are going to go look for Roll aren't you?" asked Kalinka.

"Our priority was for the two of you to get married here." Replied Rock, "You only needed me as a witness. Now that my part is done, I have to go and rescue our sister."

"You can't go alone!" exclaimed Blues.

"And you can't come with me. You have to take your wife to safety!" replied Rock, "Besides, I won't be alone. Right Rush." Said Rock to his dog.

"WOOF!" Rush barked happily in answer.

Blues knew that he couldn't convince Rock to go back with them to the Light Castle. "Okay Rock, just be careful."

Rock nodded, "I will." He turned around and started to walk away, "Rush, come." He commanded his dog.

"WOOF!" barked Rush, and immediately started to follow his master.

Blues and Kalinka watched how Rock got farther and farther away, with Rush following him.

Finally, Blues turned his head to look at Kalinka. "Okay… let's go back to the castle."

Kalinka nodded, and got in the carriage with Blues. Seconds later, they were on their way back to the Light Castle.

Many miles away from there, inside a deep cave.

Bass was taking a rest. He had been walking for many hours, carrying the unconscious princess over his good shoulder (Rock had injured his other shoulder).

It wouldn't be for too long, only a couple of minutes so he and Treble could catch their breaths. They were still a long way from the castle of Wily. In fact, Wily's castle was in a far away island that could only be reached by sea using a ship.

"Hummm…"

Bass heard how his captive was waking up, and turned to look at her.

He had tied up the princess' hands behind her back with a rope, and also her legs were tied together too, so as to make sure that she would not be able to escape if she woke up.

As the princess woke up, she tried to move her hands and legs, and found out that she was tied up. She stopped struggling when she saw Bass sitting right next to her.

"Are you awake at last, Princess Kalinka?" asked Bass.

"Sorry, right title, wrong name." replied the girl in the wedding dress.

Bass blinked a few times, "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Take off my veil and you'll find out." Replied the princess.

Bass did so. As he removed the veil from the princess' face. Bass was surprised when he saw her face. It was not Princess Kalinka of the Cossaks Kingdom, it was Princess Roll, daughter of King Light of the Light Kingdom! He had just kidnapped the wrong person!

Roll looked back at Bass with a "I got you" expression on her face.

"How are you… how come you… where is…" Bass had too many questions, and was trying to ask them all at once.

"It was my brother's Rock idea. He told me to trade places with Kalinka if something happened." Explained Roll.

Bass clenched his fist. That damn Prince Rock! He had beaten him yet again by outsmarting him! He had to fix this mistake, and fast!

"Treble, keep an eye on her," said Bass to his canine companion, "I'm going back to get Princess Kalinka." Bass began to stand up.

"You are wasting your time," said Roll to Bass, "by now my brother Blues and Princess Kalinka must have already married. The crowns of the two kingdoms have been united, there is nothing you can do about it."

Bass sat back down. He knew that she was right. Prince Blues and Princess Kalinka were married, the two crowns had been united. Bass was unable to prevent it from happening, he had failed the mission.

Suddenly, a shiny light came from the inside of Bass' black armor.

He knew what that light meant, it was Wily, trying to communicate with him through the crystal ball that he had given him before leaving the castle.

Bass reached inside his armor and grabbed the crystal ball, as he held it in front of his face, the image of the evil wizard Wily appeared on the crystal ball.

Roll was surprised at seeing the face of the feared Wily. She stayed silent and decided to listen.

"Ah, Bass. I see you are alone." Said Wily.

"Yes. Lord Wily, I'm sorry to report that Flashman and Woodman were killed during the mission." replied Bass.

Wily chuckled, "It doesn't matter. They were expendable. I can always make more magical armors."

Roll gasped at his response. Two of his men had died in battle, following his orders, and he didn't care? He was as evil as the stories said he was!

"Did you get Princess Kalinka?" asked Wily.

Bass looked down in shame. "No, I failed."

Wily became furious. "You what? You failed? How could you fail?"

"I'm sorry Lord Wily… it will not happen again." Replied Bass.

"I don't care about your apologies! If the crowns of Cossacks and Light are united, then the Light Kingdom will attack our troops at the Cossacks kingdom! You have ruined my plans!" yelled Wily.

Bass tried to calm him down, "Lord Wily… I know that you're angry because I failed to get Princess Kalinka. But I got someone else in her stead…" Bass turned the crystal ball so it was looking at Princess Roll.

Wily immediately recognized the Princess of the Light Kingdom, and smiled evilly. Roll was scared, but tried to look as calm as possible.

Wily turned to look back at Bass, "Very good Bass, I see that you are not a complete failure after all. Maybe we can use her for a negotiation. This are your new orders: You are to bring Princess Roll back to my castle."

"Yes Lord Wily. I will not fail this time." replied Bass.

Wily's picture disappeared from the crystal ball, and it stopped shining.

Bass placed the crystal ball back into his armor.

He stood up, and looked at Roll. "Okay, time to go." He said to the tied up Princess.

To be continued…

Persona Ohnlyne

http/ 


End file.
